Missing the Missing
by LynnHF
Summary: (Takes place after Micky decided to stay in the parallel world). After Rose gets back home with the Doctor, she is still a mess. Jackey tries to comfort her, but ends up leaving Rose in the Doctor's hands, as she rushes to a old friends aid. And, not surprisingly, he's having some trouble...(Edited For Mistakes)


**Sum:** (Takes place after Micky decided to stay in the parallel world). After Rose gets back home with the Doctor, she is still a mess. Jackey tries to comfort her, but ends up leaving Rose in the Doctor's hands, as she rushes to a old friends aid. And, not surprisingly, he's having some trouble...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, but this potline.

Rose flew out ot the TARDIS and ran into Jackie's arms crying.

"Sweety, what's wrong? What happened?" Jackie asked as she held Rose. "Where's Micky?"

The Doctor slowly came out of the TARDIS, his face gloomy.

"He's gone Jackie..." He said, his voice low with sadness.

Jackie looked over at him and asked, panicked. "Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"We accidentally went to a parallel universe, he stayed." The Doctor informed her.

"Can't you go visit him?" Jackie asked and Rose continued to cry.

"We can't! We we're never supposed to have been there!" Rose sobbed as she held onto Jackie tighter. "And he decided to stay! HE can't ever come back!"

Realizing that Rose just lost one of her good friends, Jackie started to comfort her.

"Sweety, he decided to stay…"

"But Why? *Sob* He left me Mom!"

"Yes, I know. But it was his decision…"

"I'm going to miss him, why did he leave me…" Rose whispered more to herself than anyone.

The Doctor having just stood against the TARDIS, told them. "I'm going to move the TARDIS into a corner…" He said slowly, so he didn't make Rose think that he was leaving her, before he went inside.

He moved the TARDIS to the corner next to the couch, and out of the way. When he was done, he exited the TARDIS and saw that Rose was sitting on the couch while Jackie was heading towards the phone as its ringtone shattered the quiet. The Doctor walked over to Rose and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. He then turned and pulled down one of Jackie's blankets and wrapped it around Rose. She was still crying when Jackie came back with some tea for Rose and her…

Purse?

"Jackie, where are you going?" The Doctor asked her as he reached forwards, took the tea from her, and gave it to Rose.

"I know it's a bad time, but an old friend of mine needs help, she's having a breakdown."

"What about your daughter?! She is grieving!"

"Well, she has you, doesn't she?!" Jackie screamed at him, pointing to the blanket wrapped around Rose, and then pointing to his arm around her shoulders, and then pointing to the TARDIS. "And you better not leave anytime soon Doctor!" Jackie bent down, kissed Rose's head, and left saying over her shoulder. "Bye Rose, see you soon!"

Thhhhhhheeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn… she was gone.

'Oh great,' the Doctor thought, 'I'm in charge of cheering Rose up, Jackie, you know I'm not good at this!'

Turning to Rose, the Doctor fixed her blanket as she sipped her tea, and stood up saying that he was going to turn on the Tele. When he turned it on, he found a movie and put it on after asking Rose where the movies were. He then sat down with the controller in hand, next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again.

"You know, I love the Tele, it and all its wonder." The Doctor said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah?" Rose asked, tears still going down her face.

"Yeah…" the Doctor whispered, for once, having no idea what to say about it.

No, it was invented in this time...

No, it was made by...

No, he was a great guy...

No information about that time period…

Just… nothing.

Nothing came to him besides the sound of Rose crying in the TARDIS when Micky decided to stay in the parallel world.

The memory of giving her a hug to try and comfort her as he took them away from her friend pained him.

A memory of telling her that Jackie didn't die, that she was still alive, that she still had Jackie.

Maybe… just maybe… Rose wasn't crying because of Micky leaving her.

Maybe she had already accepted that she wouldn't see him ever again.

Maybe.. Just maybe, Rose feared that she would be left alone… Like one of her deepest fears coming to life.

And Maybe… Jackie leaving made her think that it was coming back.

And considering that he could pick up and leave anything he wanted, because of the simple fact that the TARDIS was just to his left…

Maybe all the maybe's were yes's.

And maybe this maybe was a yes, that she was waiting for him to pick up and leave because of all the tears running down her face.

And maybe he should turn all the maybe's into a yes, and then add this as a maybe.

"Ya know… Rose…"

Rose looked up at him, more tears going down her face.

"Want some tea?" She asked as she tried to get up and head towards the kitchen, but the Doctor stopped her by gently grabbing her hand and saying calmly.

"I can make my own tea Rose… sit down, I'm not going anywhere…"

Rose slowly sat back down and looked down at her hands as the Doctor cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye.

"Rose… look at me… please..."

Rose refused to look at him and continued to cry.

"Rose…"

Rose shook her head and whispered. "If I do, your going to leave me… aren't you?"

The Doctor sighed and picked her up and moved her so she was sitting in his lap. He then gently grabbed her chin in his pointer finger and thumb and made her look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Rose, not without you… OK? I'm not going to leave you in your time of need… I'm here, not going anywhere."

More tears came down Rose's cheeks and she nodded. The Doctor sighed and tucked her head under his chin as he rocked her back and forth. He rubbed her back and made her watch the movie with him until a part of the movie made him remember something.

"OH! You know what? I remember this movie! You love this movie, you watched it when you were 5 I think… no… not 5… maybe 7? No no. Not 7. Hmm…."

As he tried to remember what Rose told him, Rose started laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

It was then that he noticed that Rose's tears were gone and that her laugh was from her heart. He smiled and continued to act funny. And when Jackie got back… she found Rose and the Doctor literally dying of laughter…

Jackie put her hands on her hips and asked as Rose was on the floor laughing while the Doctor was holding his stomach.

"What on Earth happened here?!"

"No, what on New Earth happened here!" Rose laughed out, making the Doctor beg for mercy on the couch...

"Well… at least you doing better…" Jackie grumbled as she walked in the kitchen, only to scream out in anger.

" _ **DOCTOR!**_ "

That only made Rose and the Doctor laugh harder, as Jackie picked up a cake… with her face on it… with a mustache…

And pasta as hair…

"Sorry Mum!"

 **Author's Note:** Now, this one shot was not word for word for what happens at the end of the episode. (Just edited for Mistakes)


End file.
